1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for printing combinations of signs in a predetermined number and in an irregular sequence.
More particularly the invention relates to a method and an apparatus for printing a series of consecutive numbers in an irregular sequence on a continuous paper web or tape to be separated into individual lottery tickets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art lottery ticket-issuing apparatus lottery tickets printed on a continuous paper tape are delivered from a container and are separated into individual tickets one at a time outside the container. The tickets have each a number in a predetermined series of consecutive numbers but the numbers are arranged in an irregular sequence on the tape, and the delivery of the tickets takes place with concealment of the numbers so that nobody can ascertain the number of the ticket which is in turn to be delivered from the lottery ticket-issuing apparatus. Furthermore, a ticket which has been delivered completely or partly from the container cannot be pushed back into the container. Thus, nobody can predict the number of the ticket to be delivered next time and nobody can return to the apparatus a ticket which has been found to give no prize.
Presently the printing of numbers on the ticket tape or web utilized in a lottery ticket-issuing apparatus of the kind referred to is performed in a printing machine by means of a number of printing wheels forming part of the machine, on which there are arranged printing blocks for all numbers of a predetermined series of numbers. The different numbers are printed according to a predetermined scheme, all numbers of each series being printed once in a predetermined sequence but, of course, not in numerical order. The scheme is automatically changed from one print of the series to the other but will be repeated after a predetermined number of prints. In order to extend the variation of the scheme the programming of the printing machine has to be changed which is performed by changing the relative angular positions of the printing wheels. Although this change as such can be made very easily the adjustment of the printing machine after a change of the programming is, however, troublesome and time consuming.
In a lottery apparatus of the kind referred to as in all other games having an alleged accidental dividend the material forming the basis of the game must of course be completely impeccable and must not suffer from a fault or deficiency which provides an advantage or a disadvantage to the organizer of the lottery or to the gambler.